


a first step (of many to come)

by staytransparent



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic! 30 Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staytransparent/pseuds/staytransparent
Summary: Adachi and Kurosawa take the next step in their physical intimacy.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 549





	a first step (of many to come)

As the clock distantly ticks closer to seven o’clock on a Friday evening, Adachi rubs his face in exhaustion. Sighing a bit, he continues to type data into the excel sheet, barely processing what he was doing. It was monotonous work and eventually his thoughts began to drift from company stocks to Kurosawa Yuichi, his _boyfriend._

The sudden thoughts about his boyfriend make him blush a bit as he shifts in his seat. Even after seven months of dating, butterflies appear in his tummy about the mere thought of Kurosawa. _His boyfriend_. Adachi flushes again and looks down, hiding his face from passing colleagues as they bid goodbye and begin clocking out.

No one at the office knew about their relationship, and no matter how much they (read Kurosawa) wanted to freely love each other, their professional circumstances hindered it. Adachi didn’t mind it too much, as he felt much more comfortable in private spaces with his lover. Their love was theirs alone, behind closed doors. He understood Kurosawa, who explained that if gay relationships were accepted more, he’d want to show Adachi off. A smile graced Adachi’s lips at this. Although still a bit shy, he was beginning to embrace the love his boyfriend had for him. Adachi couldn’t blame him either, after waiting for seven years of seemingly unrequited love. 

He manages to just about finish the last bit of this project when a gentle hand slides onto his shoulder and a stream of thoughts, _Ah, Adachi works so hard. I’m so proud of him._

Adachi presses the last button and closes his computer, twisting in his chair to find his Kurosawa standing behind him. The hand on his shoulder drops, but he’s met with a soft smile that makes his heart beat a bit faster. Kurosawa had a special smile just for him. His smile lines just underneath his eyes gave the appearance of whiskers, and Adachi was obsessed with it. Adachi returns the smile and briefly presses his hand to Kurosawa’s in a greeting. 

“Are you ready to go home?”

 _Home._ Adachi blushes and nods, glancing around to make sure no one overheard his lover. However, the office was virtually empty, save for a few stray colleagues in the far corner of their floor. Kurosawa helps Adachi pack his things, taking his backpack and slinging it on one of his own shoulders. Adachi stands and lets Kurosawa lead the way to the elevator, their shoulders briefly brushing. 

_Hmm, we’ve both had a long week. Maybe I can run him a bath and make his favorite Japanese food._

Inside the elevator Adachi presses close, hooking his pinky shyly to Kurosawa’s in appreciation for his thoughtful boyfriend. Despite a full day of work and multiple meetings Kurosawa is still thinking of Adachi first. Kurosawa glances down at him in surprise for initiating contact but squeezes his pinky in response, a small smile gracing his lips. Adachi wants to do everything he can to keep his lover smiling the way that he does. 

They cab home instead of taking the train to maintain the quiet atmosphere they’ve created. Some days they’re giggling the whole way home or excitedly discussing a new drama they’re both invested in. Other times Adachi grabs Kurosawa’s hand and takes him to his favorite convenience stand for bento sets or onigiri. It’s never the same but always just the two of them enjoying their time together. Adachi fondly remembers their movie dates or amusement park visits they’ve gone on in the last few months. He mentally decides he could live his life like this forever, companioned with his lover. 

Adachi glances over at Kurosawa and notices his eyebrows are resting a bit lower than usual. In tune to his facial cues, Adachi scoots closer so that they’re knees are touching. Sometimes he feels bad about using his magic to understand his lover, but Adachi struggles to find the words to start a dialogue. Distantly he begins hearing Kurosawa’s inner thoughts. _Oh._

 _I’ll have to get off later tonight when he’s asleep. I can’t go another week without cumming again._ Kurosawa shifts and glances at Adachi. A bit frozen, Adachi just stares but Kurosawa sighs and pats his boyfriend’s knee, smiling again. Internally is not the same.

_Adachi has never indicated he wants to do anything sexual. Oh how I wish he would. Only when he’s comfortable and ready. Until then, I’m okay with loving him just like this._

Their knees part and Kurosawa’s hand returns to his own knee as the car jostles. Adachi had guessed but he never knew… 

Adachi wanted so desperately to initiate physical intimacy, but he had no idea how to voice his needs. He also had no idea how to explain that he’s never even… Ever. It was embarrassing and extremely daunting. He didn’t want to go through the humiliation of telling his boyfriend of seven months that he’s thirty and… The car arrives at the apartment building and together they make their way up. 

Kurosawa makes conversation about making dinner and possibly watching a movie as he opens the front door. Adachi nervously follows behind, desperately wondering how to tell his boyfriend. 

Adachi glances around at their home. _Their home._

It’s been about four months of them living together. Everytime he walks in he notices the two pairs of shoes by the front door, the two sets of clean dishes by the sink, two chairs at the table, and a couch larger enough for the both of them. The apartment was a bit nicer than both of their previous ones because of their combined income. Still located rather central in the city, but had a spacious kitchen with an island and two separate bedrooms. One was their shared office and the other their shared bedroom. Adachi still got shy thinking about it all, but it made him burn with warmth. 

“Adachi?” 

He realizes he’s been standing still by the doorway for a long minute, completely zoned out. Kurosawa concernedly walks back to his lover, reaching out a careful hand to press against his cheek. Used to their smaller comforting touches, Adachi presses a hand on top of Kurosawa's, still at a loss for words but suddenly determined to voice his desires. Kurosawa is always so patient with him, he deserves the truth about Adachi’s predicament. 

Rationally, he figures Kurosawa already knows. It took over a month for them to kiss fully, but even now it remains soft and slow, never going further than that. And if Kurosawa knows how long it took him to open up to kiss and touch comfortably, he must know he’s still a virgin. Adachi sucks in a breath and flickers between looking at each of Kurosawa’s eyes. Kurosawa still patiently waits, softly rubbing his thumb against Adachi’s cheek. He knows Adachi is working up to say something.

“K-Kurosawa,” Adachi gets out. When did Kurosawa get so close? Their breath mingles. He gets a hum in response, encouraging him on.

“I- Kurosawa, I-I’m still…” He trails off wondering how on earth he’s going to get out that he wants _it_ so _bad_ but he’s so _inexperienced_ and _nervous_.

“Adachi,” Kurosawa murmurs, his thumb still gently caressing him, “if you’re not comfortable you don’t have to tell m-“

“No!” Adachi immediately interrupts, “I-I am comfortable! So much! With you! It’s why I’m trying to tell you that I… I’m in love with you.”

Kurosawa grins and moves closer, his hand moving to the back of Adachi’s nape, “I know. And I love you too.”

“No it’s- Kurosawa, I want to make love with you.” 

Adachi drops his eyes as he feels his whole body burn with embarrassment and whispers the final part, “But I’m a virgin.”

There is a heavy silence and Adachi can’t stand to look back up at his boyfriend. How embarrassing! But it’s just at that same moment that he realizes a beat later that Kurosawa’s heart is racing, but there are no thoughts reaching his own. A little concerned, Adachi finally finds the nerves to look back up.

The tips of Kurosawa’s ears are a fiery red, and his eyebrows are knitted together in confusion. He suddenly places his forehead against Adachi’s and smiles, letting out a small huff of relief. 

“My angel Adachi,” he says as he nuzzles closer, “we are taking it slow for a reason you know. I kind of figured that you hadn’t ever done anything. I didn’t want to rush you. It’s okay.”

Adachi remains quiet in his shock, but burns still as intensely. Suddenly Kurosawa’s thoughts catch up to him and realizes the first part of what Adachi said. 

He gets flashes of skin and movement, sweet words, panting, kisses up and down his neck, tight embraces and-

Adachi nearly chokes. He wants that so bad and he’s done running away from it. Tentatively, he reaches up behind Kurosawa and grips his suit jacket.

“Kurosawa can we- can we try?”

Kurosawa pulls back from their embrace, seriousness etched onto his face as seen by his furrowed brows.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” _I want Adachi so bad._

Adachi shyly smiles and nods his head.

“Adachi, please use your words,” Kurosawa gently instructs as he grabs his hand and begins to lead him to their bedroom. _Consent, I need his consent._

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Adachi flushes once again but clearly whispers, “Please, this is what I want.” 

They make it to the bedroom, standing somewhere near the edge of the bed. Adachi nervously bites his lips in anticipation and Kurosawa enters his personal space again. _I want Adachi to feel safe and comfortable. I want to see him come undone._ It’s suddenly too warm in their room and Adachi makes the first move by sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders. Kurosawa’s eyes follow the action and his hands begin working on Adachi’s tie. _Adachi you have no idea what you’re doing to me._ The tie too eventually hits the floor, closely followed by Kurosawa’s own.

Kurosawa places his hands on Adachi’s waist as he begins to lean in. Their eyes stay low and hooded and Kurosawa ducks down, their noses just barely brushing. The smallest of butterfly kisses is rubbed onto the tip of Adachi’s nose with Kurosawa’s own and Adachi can’t help but giggle. 

Their breaths mingle as Kurosawa ever so gently presses his lips to Adachi’s. _I’ve missed this._ They’ve kissed plenty of times before, but it’s never gotten more heated than a few shy presses of tongues. Butterflies dance in Adachi’s tummy as the kiss deepens and he feels a tiny nibble on his bottom lip. It’s just sharp enough to elicit a gasp, and Kurosawa invites himself into Adachi’s mouth. Their tongues meet and it’s slick and warm and _hot_ and Adachi can’t help but let out a small noise of pleasure. Kurosawa groans, _he sounds so sexy. He’s so responsive to kissing_. Their lips glide and tongues meet as they continue kissing, so different from before. Adachi finds himself grasping at Kurosawa’s collar. 

It’s not until nimble fingers carefully begin unbuttoning his dress shirt that Adachi realizes this might be the night he loses his ability to read minds. He’s surprised to find he has mixed emotions about it. On one hand he’s somewhat grateful but on the other he’s grown used to it. It was nice to be able to hear Kurosawa’s internal thoughts about Adachi as it sometimes was especially reassuring. In contrast, sometimes Adachi’s ability felt invasive and overbearing. Adachi sighs into their kiss and presses back a bit more. He already knows how Kurosawa feels about him and he really wants this. 

However, Kurosawa must have sensed the slight hesitation, as he pulls back and raises a hand to Adachi’s cheek.

“Adachi,” he says fondly, caressing his cheek with his thumb, “we can start slow tonight. Try some things out instead of… you know…” _We can love without penetration for right now._ _Ease our way into physical intimacy._

Adachi leans into the touch of his boyfriend and nods, “Yes, please.” _He’s so submissive, saying please like that. I can’t believe this is happening._ Adachi burns from the praise in Kurosawa’s thoughts.

Nodding, Kurosawa reaches for Adachi’s shirt again, working at the last few buttons near the bottom. With his midriff exposed, the cool air causes goosebumps to rise on Adachi’s skin. His shirt too eventually hits the floor. 

Kurosawa’s eyes roam his torso and Adachi’s feels rather exposed. Resisting the temptation to cover himself, he presses back into Kurosawa and begins working on Kurosaw’s shirt and not long after they’re both naked from the waist up. Kurosawa is especially lean with strong abdominal muscles and defined pectorals. Adachi hesitantly presses a hand to Kurosawa’s abdomen, a little lost on where to place his hands. 

Kurosawa runs _his_ hands up and down Adachi’s bare side appreciatively, looking a bit awestruck. His fingertips leave tingles all throughout his body.

 _Adachi you are so-_ “Adachi, you’re perfect.” 

It feels a bit surreal, Adachi thinks to himself, shyly looking down after the compliment. After thirty years of no intimate relationship of any kind, he feels rather giddy. Nervous of course, but not as much as he was before Kurosawa’s reassurance. Slow, they’re going to take it all slow. 

In response to Kurosawa, Adachi leans up and kisses him. It’s immediate the way Kurosawa presses close and kisses back, and together they melt into one another. It’s small bites, gentle sucks, and lots of slick tongue. It lights Adachi up like a wire, and he enthusiastically wraps his arms around Kurosawa’s neck in response to a rather harsh tug on his bottom lip. A little lost of breath, they pull back once more, but instead Kurosawa continues a trail of warm kisses down his chin and along his jaw until he reaches the mole on Adachi’s neck. Extremely sensitive there, Adachi’s hands twist their way into Kurosawa’s hair and pull as teeth scrape his skin. He whimpers a little as Kurosawa begins to suck, throwing his head back for easier access. Kurosawa eventually finds himself satisfied with the blooming hickey he left on his lover's neck and gently blows on the wet skin to cool down the redness. Adachi, with swollen lips and ragged breath whispers, “More… please.”

Kurosawa groans a bit and once again latches onto his neck. _Adachi likes to be marked. That’s so impossibly sexy._ Mark by mark, Kurosawa moves his way down Adachi’s neck and onto his collarbones. Adachi feels warmth spreading through his body rapidly as Kurosawa’s presses against him. 

The hands in Kurosawa’s hair are borderline painful but Adachi realizes Kurosawa rather likes the sting. In response to these thoughts, Adachi tightens his grip and gives an experimental tug. Kurosawa moans out loud against Adachi’s clavicle and bites down in response to the pull. Adachi felt excitement running through him as he realized they were only just beginning to find out what they each liked. Distantly he wondered what else _he_ liked because the marking was new for himself. 

Adachi suddenly zones in on his own heavy breathing and the smacking of Kurosawa’s lips working against his skin. They’ve barely gotten anywhere yet and he feels wrecked. Adachi’s nervousness finally sets in truly as he feels how sore his neck is already from hickeys. He practically keens at the marks that will for sure be left there for more than a few days. 

“K-Kurosawa,” Adachi gets out, “please, please.” He didn’t really know what he was begging for in all reality, he just needed more. 

Kurosawa pulls back, lips completely slick and swollen from their intensive work on his neck. His eyes are glossy and dark, boring into Adachi’s. He looks blissed out. _Adachi… Adachi, my shy angel… You look wrecked._ Kurosawa’s eyes drop to the work he’s done and gently rubs a thumb across the expanses of red, purple, and pink blossoming on his neck that trail down onto his collarbones in fascination. A smirk finds its way onto Kurosawa’s face and Adachi blushes even more under his gaze, if that was possible at this point. 

Suddenly, Kurosawa gives him a gentle shove backwards and Adachi rather ungracefully falls onto the bed with a huff. Kurosawa wastes no time crawling on top of him, resting easily between Adachi’s legs. Adachi gets a bit restless as both of their hard ons finally press against one another. They’re both wearing slacks and underwear still but the pressure is delicious. Adachi whines in response as Kurosawa begins pressing gentle kisses down his neck again, careful to not press too hard against the angry marks again. _Mine, he looks like he’s mine with these marks_. 

Adachi preens as Kurosawa’s mouth suddenly latches to a nipple and bites the hardened bud. His nipples were always extremely sensitive, causing Adachi to shake in response to the stimulation. Kurosawa reaches a hand up to his other one and pinches and twists it until it’s hardened too. Adachi moans weakly. 

Kurosawa works his nipples until Adachi is sure he could cum just from this. A little alarmed that this could happen so easily, his fingers work their way into Kurosawa’s hair again and gently pull him up. _Adachi the sounds you make are going to make me pass out. Who knew you’d be so… Loud._ This makes Adachi so embarrassed, he didn’t even realize he was being loud. He couldn’t help it. 

Instead of meeting him up in a kiss like Adachi had planned, Kurosawa kisses further down his torso. Each freckle Kurosawa runs into, he makes sure to give it a small bite and a kiss. He reaches the belt on Adachi’s pants and languidly begins unbuckling it, making eye contact as Kurosawa drops his head and begins mouthing Adachi’s cock through the fabric. The noise Adachi lets out is unlike any other, causing Kurosawa to moan in response and desperately begin palming himself. _I’m going to cum too fast. This is too good. Fuck he’s so sexy._

With a little less leisure, Kurosawa quickly works on his own pants and underwear, dropping them on the floor. Adachi can’t help but immediately look to see what Kurosawa was packing all this time. His cock is deeply flushed red and stands erect with a slight curve up. It’s large, much larger than Adachi’s own he realizes, and veins run along the shaft up to the tip. It’s long and not too thick. Adachi swallows and shakily works on shimmying out of his pants and underwear while Kurosawa helps him out of the constraints the rest of the way. Adachi’s cock rests against his abdomen, and he’s embarrassed to find he’s already leaking precum from his flushed tip. 

“Adachi,” Kurosawa breathes out once they’re both completely naked, “Adachi you’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Adachi shyly hides his face with his hands, nervous that they’re both finally naked. He’s honestly a little lost on what to do next. Working up his courage, he drops his hands and reaches to bring Kurosawa back over him. Kurosawa easily follows. 

“Can I touch you, please?” 

Adachi bites his lip and nods, “Please touch me, Kurosawa.” 

Kurosawa leans down and their lips lock in a sensual kiss. It’s so much more than before, and without hearing any of Kurosawa’s thoughts, Adachi can physically feel the emotion and arousal being poured into it. It’s wet and loud and messy, but Adachi can’t get enough. While this is happening, their erections brush against one another causing them to pause and groan in unison. Kurosawa begins work on Adachi’s nipples again and he shakes in pleasure. With one particularly painful twist of a nipple, Adachi can’t help but grind up against Kurosawa. Kurosawa’s mind suddenly sends Adachi an irresistible image of the two of them… Determined to make that fantasy happen for his lover, Adachi utilizes their pause to push himself up and crawl onto Kurosawa’s lap. He wraps his legs around his waist and hooks his ankles behind Kurosawa the way he saw in Kurosawa’s mind. 

A little dazed in the change of position, Kurosawa stares at Adachi in wonder. _How did he…_ Making sure he didn’t finish that thought, Adachi presses closer and kisses him again. Hands find their way to Adachi’s waist and gently guide him to press their cocks together and begin moving against Kurosawa’s erection. The skin to skin contact is so incredibly good and their pace increases while they continue to kiss. 

Hotly breathing into each other's mouths, Kurosawa reaches a hand down and wraps it around both of their dicks and jerks them off together. Adachi desperately bucks into his hand as Kurosawa uses the mix of their precum to slick his hand. The pull of their somewhat dry cocks becomes a little painful, so Kurosawa pulls back from the kiss to spit into his palm, thoroughly coating each erection. It’s suddenly so overbearing, the wet slide of their dicks together alongside Kurosawa’s hand furiously pumping both of them that Adachi can’t hold on much longer. It's messy and hot and so sexy. He ruts back into Kurosawa’s hand as it speeds up and squeezes tighter. 

He whines loudly and scratches Kurosawa’s back in desperation, “Kur.. Ah, ah, Kurosawa!” Adachi gets out before he tenses, his body shakes in pleasure as his orgasm rocks through his body. Thick ropes of cum shoot out onto both of their chests, as Adachi releases across their bodies. From watching Adachi tremble in his arms and face twist in pleasure, scratch down his back, hear the noises he made, and watch his cock rut against his own as he released, Kurosawa’s own orgasm follows closely behind with a loud moan. 

He continues to jerk them through their highs as Adachi’s head falls limp against his shoulder, whimpering and shuddering. Eventually, he lets go of their dicks as they begin to soften, his hand coated in both of their cum. Adachi shakily leans in for a kiss and Kurosawa meets him halfway. Coming down from their orgasms, the kiss is soft and sweet. Adachi sighs into the kiss as he melts against his lover. Gently, Kurosawa pulls away and gets up to fetch them a towel to clean up, but not before dropping another sweet kiss against Adachi’s forehead. Grinning, Kurosawa nearly skips out of the room to the bathroom and Adachi is left on the bed, blissed out. 

What just happened finally sets in and Adachi presses his hands to his cheeks and he smiles. It was perfect. And he feels really good. Kurosawa walks back in and quickly makes work cleaning Adachi up too. He’s gentle in wiping up the results of their love. Adachi shyly reaches up and presses a kiss to Kurosawa’s mouth in thanks. _It was perfect._ Together they get dressed and casually chat about what to make for dinner. Adachi ends up in just boxers and one of Kurosawa’s t-shirts, Kurosawa in some sweats and nothing else. Everything feels so fluffy and warm, Adachi can’t help but latch himself onto Kurosawa as they make their way into the kitchen. 

Adachi hops up onto the counter and swings his legs as he watches Kurosawa chop vegetables and prepare dinner for them. Adachi admires the soft smile on his lips, his toned body exposed all for him, and his messy hair. There are red scratch marks down his back, and Adachi nearly seizes thinking about how he was the one to leave those there. Kurosawa just looks so relaxed and happy. It makes Adachi’s stomach flutter every time he realizes he was a part of the reason for Kurosawa's happiness. Every once in a while Kurosawa would step in between Adachi’s legs to pepper kisses all over his face and then eventually go back to making food again. It made Adachi’s heart positively burst. They finally crossed one of the final stages of physical intimacy and it already made the casual kisses and touches much more easy for Adachi. Although he still got extremely shy, he knew that Kurosawa loved him and was ready to go his pace. 

_I hope he’s as happy as I am_.

This thought surprises Adachi as Kurosawa slides a comforting hand up his exposed thigh before reaching for clean dishes. Adachi was sure he had a slap happy expression on his face, but he realized that he hadn’t said much since their… _Activity_. He slips down from the countertop and quickly grabs Kurosawa’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Adachi says, looking at their intertwined hands, “for everything. I… I really want to keep doing things like that with you, if.. You know, if you want to. I’m really happy.” He quickly tacks onto the end, suddenly feeling really silly. Kurosawa reaches his free hand up and strokes Adachi’s face gingerly. _Adachi, I’ve waited seven years for this. Of course I want to…_

“If you’re comfortable with it and that’s what you want, then of course yes,” he says simply. Adachi looks down and nods, a little bashful.

When the food is ready they place all of the dishes on the table together and tuck in for their meal. It’s delicious, and Adachi makes sure to pay compliments to the chef, alongside a few kisses. It’s disgustingly domestic and cheesy, but Adachi suddenly realizes why Kurosawa pictured their sweet private life in this way. It’s mushy, yes, but also extremely comforting and warm. 

After dinner they end up on the couch watching some random movie. Neither pay much attention to it as they relish in their comfortable silence. 

Kurosawa lays flat on his back with Adachi directly on top of him, chest to chest and legs tangled. Kurosawa absently strokes the mess of hair that rests against his collarbones. Cuddles have been a normal occurrence for a few months now, and Adachi sighs into their embrace. Kurosawa notices the slight movement of Adachi mindlessly touches his neck and seemingly finds where the sorest spots are from Kurosawa’s love bites. The bruising is much more intense than before but it lights a fire in Kurosawa’s body. Not a single soul would question that Adachi belongs to someone and that someone was him. 

Adachi’s ears go red after hearing Kurosawa’s thoughts about the marks, but is slightly curious to see what they looked like. He decides that the marks were a tomorrow problem to deal with. He was especially comfortable camped on top of his boyfriend to even consider checking.

They don’t move for hours, and Adachi’s mind wanders as he drones out Kurosawa’s internal dialogue (which ventured back and forth between comments about the movie or about Adachi). He finds himself wondering what his relationship with Kurosawa will be like when he loses his virginity. Will he be able to give his lover what he wants still? Adachi rationalizes that he knows how Kurosawa feels about him, alongside the fact that communication should be a working thing between them anyways. No more magic seemed like it would be okay. It would only encourage Adachi to use his voice more. Kurosawa has always been so patient with him, it really wouldn’t change a whole lot. 

Content to just relax on top of his boyfriend and not worry about any of their next steps, Adachi lets his eyes slowly close. As he’s about to fall asleep he distantly hears _I love you_. Adachi sighs into their embrace. He loves Kurosawa too. 

\- 

The next morning Adachi wakes up, especially warm and being tightly held. 

His boyfriend was closely tucked against him and breathing evenly, face relaxed. Adachi can’t help but admire just how attractive his lover is. Smooth skin, even and complimenting features, soft hair, and down right adorable smile lines. Adachi heart soars as he reaches to gently stroke Kurosawa’s cheek. The fact alone that he could touch Kurosawa like this had him smiling to himself.

He thinks about last night's previous events and finds himself flushing while also getting a little turned on. It’s hard now to _not_ think about his boyfriend in that way, it was intoxicating. He distantly wonders when that sort of thing will happen again. Will Kurosawa expect it? Will they wait long again before doing something?

His thoughts are interrupted by a deep sigh coming from Kurosawa as he places a hand against Adachi’s to keep him pressed against his face and cracks his eyes open. _This was the best way to wake up_. 

Oh, that too. Adachi needs to tell him he can read minds. He feels like he’s invading Kurosawa’s privacy and it’s seriously beginning to eat away at him. His lover, his sweet and understanding Kurosawa, deserves to know. Now that he thought about it, losing his magic would mostly only reap benefits. He’s made his decision. Might as well just get it out of the way. 

Kurosawa hums and furrows his eyebrows a bit, “You’re thinking hard, my angel.”

Adachi blinks. How does he even _begin_ to try and explain this? He’s just now realizing that Kurosawa might not believe him. Tsuge didn’t even believe him until he got his own powers. Now Adachi’s panicking again. He hopes his boyfriend doesn’t leave him for knowing about his feelings all this time and intruding upon his deepest internal dialogue-

“Adachi,” he murmurs, pressing closer. _Is he okay? I hope he doesn’t regret last night. Is he sick? A headache? He seems speechless. I want him to know that there’s no pressure about last night. I love him. We will go at his pace._

Adachi sucks in a large breath, and then lets out a long sigh, slumping a bit. His boyfriend was too good to him sometimes, always thinking of him first.

“If I tell you something,” Adachi shakily begins, “something that may make you… Uncomfortable… Um, would you still, I mean- please don’t leave me when I say this…” 

Kurosawa is concerned now, pulling the both of them into sitting positions on their bed. Before Adachi can continue, Kurosawa reaches out and gently holds his shoulder. 

“Adachi, I love you. You can tell me anything and I’m not going anywhere.” It’s these words that encourages him to speak his truth.

“Okay so, basically um, yeah ever since - well, I’m… I can read minds,” He manages to get out. 

Kurosawa barely reacts and looks even more concerned. _Do I need to take him into the hospital? Is he sick? Is he having a fit?_

“No! I’m not, listen I’m not sick,” Adachi says. This halts Kurosawa completely. 

_No way._

“Yes way,” Adachi scrambles for Kurosawa’s hands and holds them tightly. “I can only hear people’s thoughts when I’m touching them.” Kurosawa tightens his hands around Adachi’s and it gives him a glimmer of hope that this will turn out okay. 

“And… And this all started when I turned thirty. My thirtieth birthday I mean - and it’s because I’m a virgin. Urabe-san mentioned one time that there’s an… Urban legend that claims an individual becomes a wizard if they're a thirty year old… Virgin,” Adachi trails off at the end, suddenly realizing that it’s out. His biggest secret is out to his lover. He doesn’t have to hide it anymore! He slumps his shoulders in relief.

“Kurosawa… I’m sorry,” he whispers, “I never wanted to invade your thoughts. They weren’t meant to be shared with me. And that’s why I’m telling you.” He steals a glance up and Kurosawa looks a bit pale. Adachi squeezes their clasped hands and lets his boyfriend begin to digest this. _He…_

He breathes in deep, “And… I- I understand if you hate me right now. It wasn’t fair of me and if you want to break up then I also understand but please know that I love you and-“

Kurosawa opens his mouth and Adachi’s immediately closes. There’s a somewhat long pause. _Adachi if you can hear this… What color is your shirt right now?_

“Green,” he breathes out. He unnecessarily glances down to confirm out of nerves. _He… Heard me ask the question… Then that means._

Kurosawa stares at him with wide eyes. The sudden silence is deafening. His mouth opens and closes a few more times before Kurosawa lets out a shaky breath.

“So let me get this straight. You turned thirty and became a wizard with the ability to read minds through touch because you’re a virgin?” Adachi desperately nods his head. 

“Your birthday… Adachi please, don’t tell me… You’ve known about my feelings since your _birthday_ ,” Kurosawa sounds miserable. Adachi doesn’t know how to answer because he’s still living in the fact that Kurosawa believes him. 

“I… I didn’t know officially until around two weeks after,” Adachi finally admits, fiddling with their fingers, “It was on the rooftop after you kissed my forehead when I was sure of how you felt… I thought I was crazy, that I lost my mind hearing other people’s thoughts until…” This was so embarrassing. 

He takes another deep breath and continues, “Until you stayed after work to um, well you helped me, but at some point you uh, you _pointed out_ a mole on my neck that I didn’t even know existed.”

Kurosawa is turning redder by the second and lets out the faintest, “Oh.”

Silence folds over them again. Adachi can hear Kurosawa’s mind flying at a million kilometers per second as he begins to realize all of the things Adachi could have possibly heard or seen from his internal dialogue. Adachi is desperate for him to say, do anything at this point. He’s grateful there’s no anger thus far, just pure confusion and slight panic. He’s still waiting for the worst though, his anxieties of this exact moment were starting to pile up. 

Kurosawa beats him to any more wild thoughts of him leaving Adachi or sneering in his face in anger or-

“I’m… Embarrassed to say the least. And in shock. Who knew my boyfriend could read minds? I’m sorry you’ve had to… _Hear_ everything, but I’m more struck that you’re still here right now with me,” Kurosawa let out a nervous laugh, “I’m surprised you didn’t run away.”

“But,” he continues, “ _Kiyoshi I love you._ Nothing could ever change that. It’s... okay and I’m not going _anywhere_ anytime soon.”

Adachi’s heart does funny things hearing his real name. It was the first time Kurosawa, _Yuichi_ , used his first name like that. His brain nearly short circuits. Overwhelmed and close to tears, Adachi can’t do anything else but fling himself onto his boyfriend in a tight hug. 

Kurosawa lets out a surprised laugh but returns the hug with equal emotion. Bodies completely smushed together, they squeeze tight on their bed. Adachi can hardly believe his luck. Kurosawa still loves him. He wasn’t angry. He’s still here, in Adachi’s arms. To stay. 

Somewhat weepy now, Adachi manages to get out, “ _Yuichi.”_

 _Oh God, did he just?_ Kurosawa sighs into the hug and pulls him impossibly closer. _He did. I love him, he’s perfect. Kiyoshi if you hear this I love you. No matter what. Thank you for telling me. And thank you for letting me love you._

Okay now Adachi was really crying. His face was pressed against Kurosawa’s bare shoulder and he was sure he could feel the tears, but Adachi only received a gentle kiss to the side of his head. 

“Yuichi,” Adachi sniffles, “I love you too. Thank _you_ for loving me.”

It’s all a lot for a Saturday morning, the golden sunshine beginning to peek through their curtains and leave gentle rays across their bodies and bedsheets. It’s warm and safe and bright. Alongside Kurosawa’s internal and now constant, _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,_ Adachi feels exceptionally good. 

They eventually pull back and Adachi hears Kurosawa’s thought before he even begins to voice it. _When you lose your virginity, you lose your magic too?_

“Yes,” he responds aloud. Kurosawa bites his lip, knowing it was in response to his internal question.

“Do you… Are you okay losing it? Your magic, I mean? I would understand if you’d like to, you know, _preserve_ that ability.” 

Adachi is floored. Only Kurosawa would think about Adachi like that in this sort of situation. 

“Of course I am,” Adachi answers honestly, “We’re lovers and I fully intend on… Giving myself to you in every way. And to be honest, I- well it’s not always fun to read minds. It feels especially invasive and, uh, well it’s just a little embarrassing too.” 

Kurosawa brushes the softest of kisses on his forehead and pulls them both to lay back down. _Mine in every way. Kiyoshi you can’t just say things like that. My heart…_

“Okay then. No pressure,” is what Kurosawa says aloud. Adachi hums in response as they settle down under the covers and in each other’s arms again. Adachi’s eyes begin to fall close and he can’t help but think to himself that this is where he belongs for the rest of his life. In Yuichi’s arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed 6k words of pure self indulgence! i'm considering adding onto this later, so feel free to leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
